Problem: Brandon is a farmer. He plants $7$ rows of beans in a field. Each row has $9$ beans. How many beans did Brandon plant in the field?
Answer: The number of beans that Brandon planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of beans planted in each row. The product is $7\text{ rows of beans} \times 9\text{ beans per row}$ $7\text{ rows of beans} \times 9\text{ beans per row} = 63$ beans